


[vid] Save Me from Myself

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A closer look at Dean's downward spiral into depression and self-destructive behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Save Me from Myself

**Title:** Save Me from Myself  
 **Music:** _Save Me from Myself_ , by Vertical Horizon  
 **Category:** Gen, Character Study, Angst  
 **Format:** MP4  
 **Size:** 51.7 MB  
 **Length:** 3:20  
 **Characters:** Dean Winchester  
 **Spoilers:** up to 7x04  
 **Summary:** A closer look at Dean's downward spiral into depression and self-destructive behavior.

[Original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/35194.html)

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

  
  


  
[YouTube](http://youtu.be/RBcFKgj5kxw) | [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/33687536) | [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?lxbcif2117ycyn2)  



End file.
